


Kätzchen

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: And everyone suffers for it, Animal Instincts, DI decides he's a mama bird, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Grooming, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: (Sequel to Drachenfutter)The kids have to go up against Sol in Dragon Install, but the major issue ends up being something they hadn't expected.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Kätzchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drachenfutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172972) by [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover). 



It wasn’t especially common for the sight of a Gear to be met with laughter. Any sensible human capable of understanding what a Gear even _was_ was more likely to run screaming at the first sight of it, or burst into frightened sobs, which was probably more embarrassing but still conveyed the same concept of terror at the sight of a big killer monster probably capable of roasting you to a crisp and ripping your limbs off in half a second.

Then again, Sin Kiske was neither sensible nor human.

“Haha! Old man, that tickles!”

A large pink tongue dragged itself up the boy’s cheek, smearing his skin with warm saliva. His hair had already been in its usual shaggy spikes before, but the repeated licks had left a chunk of it as one single mass, jutting vertically out of his head. Whenever it started to droop, another lick would stick it back up in place.

Sin seemed far from minding, though it wasn’t a sentiment shared by his companions.

“Uh, S-Sin?” From the other side of the blanket pile, Bridget looked a moment away from fainting. “Are you okay? I-is this safe?”

“It’s totally okay, Bridge!” the boy managed in between fits of giggles. “This is totally normal!”

Despite that, absolutely none of his companions appeared to take that to heart. Even the more durable individuals like Ramlethal seemed wary of the sight of a draconic Gear licking their friend like a mother cat cleaning her kittens.

“N-normal??” May hissed from further back. “Are we sure he isn’t gonna try and eat him or something?”

“I mean, it- it’s still Mr. Sol, isn’t it?” Offered Elphelt, looking no less assured herself. “Even if he’s all...scaly now…”

Sin waved them down. “It doesn’t hurt or anything, guys! The old man used to do this all the time when we were living together in the woods! If we couldn’t find any water, it was really good for cleaning!”

Ram tilted her head. “I don’t understand how this can be considered cleanliness.”

“But it feels sooo good, though! You should totally try it, Ram! It’s a great way to get all the dirt off, and you feel all warm and tingly at the end!”

It had been a very bizarre thing to wake up to, but by that point everyone had come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t some odd dream. Sol hadn’t ever tried to hurt them during any of it, but as soon as someone had tried getting up off the blanket pile to leave the room, it had elicited a deep growl and bared fangs until they sat back down, to which he immediately calmed down and went back to licking Sin clean.

After a few more licks to his hair, Sol sat back and made a little grumble. Sin scooted over towards the rest of the group, still completely relaxed with the situation. “Okay, who’s next?”

Everyone flinched away. Sin frowned, tilting his head. “C’mon guys, it doesn’t hurt or anything! Like...Beddy, why don’t you go next?” He pointed at the other boy. “You told me you aren’t scared of anything, maybe if you go then everyone will be more okay with it!”

Bedman immediately paled. “I-I- no, I will absolutely not be doing that!” He eyed Sol warily, noticing that the Gear seemed to have taken an interest in staring at him as soon as Sin had pointed him out. “Barring any concerns about safety, I refuse to have him put his mouth on me! That’s simply disgusting!”

Sin seemed undeterred. “Please, for me? And it’s totally clean! I feel really refreshed whenever he does it!”

“I will _not_ commit to such things! So tell him I refuse to-!”

Rather than express any agitation or aggression at being denied, Sol merely got up on all fours, picking Bedman up by the scruff of his neck and only opening his mouth to let him go back on his original cleaning spot.

“-eep!” He squeaked as the Gear immediately got to work again. His victim shuddered with disgust at the first lick to his hair.

“...well, guess the old man decided for you!”

“Why me…” he grumbled.

“I guess it’s good he really isn’t hurting you?” Bridget offered, trying to sound optimistic. “Um, but I’d really like to not do that. My parents’d be really mad if I came home all dirty. Yeah.”

“How fortunate for you, Bridget.” Bedman couldn’t even manage a proper glare, so he settled for looking something like a rained-on cat. “I’m not sure if I’m more displeased at how much spit I’m going to have to wash out, or the little that you seem to be worried about me being mauled to death. I’m regretting having woken up today, honestly…”

“Really? You’re the smart one, I thought you’d find stuff like this really cool to see up close!”

Bedman appeared nonplussed. “I would be far more interested and much less disturbed if the Flame of Corruption was not currently eating my hair.”

“I mean, you probably don’t smell like a baby Gear should. Maybe he thinks you rolled in something and need to smell right.” Sin shrugged. “Or he thinks your hair is messy and he’s trying to put it back in place.”

“Please tell me he doesn’t actually think that this is improving my hair.” He deadpanned. 

Something glinted in his field of view, and in swiveling his head around, he found Elphelt holding up a magic camera. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.”

She blushed. “Well, um, it does look kind of cute? Promise I won’t show anyone?”

“No!” He barked back. “It’s bad enough I’m being humiliated like this!”

“Aww, come on!” May protested. “It’s a good look for you!”

“Oh, _that is it-”_ with a grunt, Bedman practically threw himself at Elphelt, trying to knock the camera out of her hands. While he didn’t have much in the way of strength, the suddenness of it and the already tense atmosphere meant that it startled pretty much everyone, which was also how May ended up falling over and taking Bridget with her, and someone accidentally punching Ram in the nose. It didn’t get rid of the camera, though, which meant that Bedman kept trying to grapple Elphelt for it until Sin skidded over on his knees and dragged the other boy off, arms looped around his waist.

“I’m bleeding.” Ram said flatly, seeming more annoyed by her new bloody nose than anything else.

“Ow, ow, May, you’re digging into my kidneys!” Complained Bridget, trying to wrestle the girl off of her.

“Wh- oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She replied. But in the process of attempting to get off, she wound up stepping on Elphelt’s hand, who immediately shouted in pain and pulled away, sending May toppling back down, but now onto _everyone_.

“What the hell was that for!?”

“Hey, watch it! I’ve only got the one eye!”

“Knock it off, guys!”

“Bridget, you’re pulling on my hair!”

“Ow, stop it, you’re gonna rip- !”

The volley of insults and aggravation was suddenly interrupted by a strange pressure that settled over all of them. By the time they managed to look up, they could catch sight of crimson scales a moment before it became too heavy for them to move.

Sol’s method of placating the rowdy children was apparently _sitting_ on them, curling his limbs underneath his body and fanning out his wings to drape over them all like a leathery blanket.

“Uh…” Elphelt glanced back and forth, now looking terribly confused more than terrified.

And once again, Sin appeared to be the only one who took the situation in stride, stretching out as little as he possibly could in his current position and curling up into a ball. “The old man’s decided it’s naptime.”

Bedman looked at him in shock, trying to find a way to fix his skewed lenses. “Sin, it’s morning! We literally woke up half an hour ago! How are you tired!?”

“Gear cells, man.” He yawned. “Might only be part-Gear but they still work. Old man tells me it’s naptime? It’s naptime. Simple.”

To emphasize his point, their captor suddenly began rumbling, which was apparently his form of a purr. It _was_ strangely soothing.

“I can’t believe this is happening…”

“Just take it in stride, Beddy. That’s how I do it.” Replied Sin. “I guess the old man doesn’t like it when his kittens get rowdy?”


End file.
